gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
O.K. Buster Mega
O.K. Buster Mega (OKバスターメガ) is the third installment of the O.K. Buster series. Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment, it was released exclusively for the PlayStation in 1998. Gameplay O.K. Buster Mega introduces the eponymous Mega OK. By gaining more than enough mana, the player's standard OK transforms into a Mega OK, which is more aggressive and faster than a regular OK and lasts on the field for 15 seconds. This is also the first game in the series to feature special techniques for each character. When the mana gauge is completely filled, the player can perform a special technique that can wipe out more than one enemy or brick on the field. Story Lucifer believes that the island everyone resides on now is too small for his liking, which will only bore him if he is successful. So Lucifer decides to use his magic to make the island much larger and create a tropical paradise. Erla and Tabby find themselves lost in the vastness and see the castle from which Lucifer's magic is emanating. Schwaz also travels to Lucifer's castle to return the island to normal. Serpent, on the other hand, enjoys the new exotic setting and sets out to to sunbathe. Single Busting The major single player mode in Mega is a trio of gauntlets that are similar in nature to the original O.K. Buster's Scenario mode. The Beginner path features Serpent Cherub, who battles three opponents. The Regular path follows Erla Vahn, who takes on thirteen enemies. Schwaz Frein is the player's character in the Tough course; his course is an abridged, but overall more difficult version of Erla's path. All three characters have unique story scenes. Beginner When Satan enlarges and remakes the island, Serpent actually uses this opportunity to try and sunbathe. *Skull-J *Siren *Cospick After Cospick is defeated, Serpent successfully sunbathes in her very revealing swimsuit, only to find that it is not very interesting for her, sending her flying away. Regular Erla and Tabby do not like the larger version of their island, and set off to stop Lucifer to save the world from his proportional recreation. *Serpent Cherub *Roseman *Griffhawk *Hikiko *Popota Following this, her story fuses with Schwaz's. Normal and Hard Schwaz, too, wishes to stop Lucifer's plans and restore the island to normal, but only because it makes it harder for him to travel. *Puppy Kid *Shrine Maiden *Spider Queen *Mouseling *Weis the Strong *Diann *Erla or Schwaz, depending on player's character *Lucifer *Tabby (hidden) Upon the defeat of Lucifer, Tabby, or the player to Tabby, the game ends. What the ending is like depends on the difficulty. Multiplayer In addition to the standard competitive mode, Mega has a Tournament mode (that supports up to 16 human and AI players) and a competitive Mystery Buster mode. Playable Characters *Erla Vahn *Tabby (secret) *Serpent Cherub *Schwaz Frein *Skull-J *Siren *Cospick *Roseman *Griffhawk *Hikiko *Popota *Puppy Kid *Shrine Maiden *Spider Quee *Mouseling *Weis the Strong *Diann *Lucifer (secret) Category:Sony Computer Entertainment Category:O.K. Buster Category:PlayStation Games Category:Brick Breaker Category:Puzzle Games Category:Multiplayer